


Sweet Sour

by equinope



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Ciel is more pissed off than usual, Ciel tries to be dom but fails miserably, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian is hungry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equinope/pseuds/equinope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of assholes piss off the mighty Earl Phantomhive, and he wants to take it out on his butler.<br/>It doesn't go how he expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sour

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this pairing, my first time writing for this fandom, and my first time publishing complete smut. i feel kind of disgusting right now, but i'm sure I'll get used to it... i've just fallen one layer deeper into this world of trash. 
> 
> inspired by this [fanart](http://sebastiankitten.tumblr.com/post/149183937089/by-jinko) by [Jinko](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=631534).

The atmosphere was tense in the driver’s seat of the empty black carriage. Sebastian held the reigns, speeding the horse along towards his young master’s manor. The young master sat to his right, the size of the seat causing his tiny body to be squished into the side of his much larger butler. Ciel tried to lean away as much as possible without falling down on to the leaf-covered dirt road below. He kept his arms crossed, wrapping his navy blue coat across his torso, and kept his chin tucked to his chest. 

“Young master, I can feel you shivering. I insist that we relocate you into the carriage,” Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel out of the corner of his eye. 

“Well maybe you should have dressed me properly! Good-for-nothing hellion.” Ciel’s glare was unwavering. His half-bare legs were pressed against each other, goose bumps layering the skin of his calves. It was that time of the year between summer and autumn when not even a demon could predict the weather. 

“I’m terribly sorry, sir, but we’ll have to make do until we return to the manor. It is probably much warmer in the carriage-”

“The carriage is filled with the stench of cigars and liquor fit for filthy, loathsome mongrels!” Ciel hissed. 

“I’ll have that taken care of as soon as we-”

“The nerve of those baboons,” the earl cursed, plowing right over his butler’s words. “The  _ nerve _ ! They have the nerve to say such disgraceful things to the earl of Phantomhive! And they call themselves businessmen... How dare they mock me! This  _ orphan child _ will ruin you and everyone you hold dear! Worthless, disgusting lowlives.” Enraged, Ciel turned to Sebastian. “You should have never agreed for me to meet with them, you complete and utter failure of a butler.”

“Ah, I see,” Sebastian hummed, unharmed by the insult. There was even a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“What? What do you  _ see _ ?” the young Phantomhive grumbled.

“Nothing, nothing. Please continue, young master.”

“No! What is it that you see, you arrogant prick?”

Sebastian took his eyes off the road and faced his master, showing him that hellish grin of his. “I see why you chose to sit out here in the cold, pressed into this mere servant’s seat with me, instead of in the luxury of the carriage.”

Ciel’s anger seemed to increase with each word Sebastian uttered. “Don’t you dare think you can put thoughts into my head, demon!”

“You want to exhaust your feelings onto me, correct? You want me to coddle you and tell you everything's going to be alright?”

Ciel laughed coldly and turned away from his butler. “As if I would ever seek comfort from the likes of you.”

The earl flinched as he felt something of significant weight draped across his exposed legs. His butler had managed to remove his own coat, gently place it on to Ciel, and still expertly keep control of the reigns. It wasn’t even a challenge for the likes of Sebastian. The boy rolled his eyes and watched the trees pass by, the blurring reds and oranges perfectly representing the color of the burning rage inside him. The flame was extinguished a bit though- only a bit- when a gloved hand patted his knee, scooped his thin, trembling legs to the left, and rested them on top of his own. Sebastian asked Ciel if this was what he desired. Ciel neither moved nor spoke.

\- - -

The moment they pulled up the the front of the manor, Ciel was scrambling out of the driver’s seat. He was temporarily delayed by nearly falling off the carriage and Sebastian rushing to his aid, but he quickly swatted the demon away and walked to the front door on his own. The other servants greeted him in the entryway, all with smiling faces and endless questions about how the meeting went, but the young master brushed past them too. He stormed up the grand stairs and went straight in the direction of his study. 

“What ever happened to master Ciel?” Mey-rin cried. 

“I’ll say. He’s normally got a stick up his arse, but this is even worse than usual,” Bard chided. Finny watched Ciel go with sadness in his eyes, and Tanaka watched on in silence. 

“As a general rule, I’d always mind how you speak about the young master,” Sebastian said as he entered the room, closing and locking the main doors behind him. “But I’d pay more mind today in particular,” he added quietly. 

“Did it not go well?” asked Finny.

Sebastian shook his head sorrowfully. “They were quite rude to the young master. It seemed to me like they never had any intention of deal-making at all.” The butler clicked his tongue and pulled out his pocket watch. “Frankly, I’m not sure why the young master put up with them for as long as he did. And they made a complete mess of the carriage! That will be a pain to freshen up.” Sebastian efficiently gave the rest of the servants reasonable tasks to complete, then went outside to tend to the carriage.

 

Ciel could not get their disgusting words out of his mind. Never had anyone spoken such foul things about him or his family, to his face at least. The boy sat at his desk, the smooth, childlike skin of his face bunched and wrinkled as he slouched his head in his hand. He glared at the unsigned agreements laid out in front of him. Then his thoughts shifted to other agreements, other contracts. Flashbacks to the most significant contract of his life seared his brain. He held his head in his hands, quickly grabbing at his eyepatch and yanking it off. His fingers moved into his hair, clawing at his scalp. He opened his marked eye. 

“Sebastian,” he whimpered. 

Immediately, the demon was standing in front of his desk. “Young master,” he replied. Ciel could detect the eagerness in his voice. 

The earl lifted his head up, staring into the flaming eyes of his butler. “Go kill those bastards before I change my mind.”

Sebastian nodded, fang extending greedily past his lips. He raised a hand to where his heart should be. “Yes, my lord.” 

“But before you go-” Ciel got up from his chair, came around to the front of his desk, and stood in front of his butler. He glared up at Sebastian, the purple in his marked eye swirling, just like the red in the demon’s irises. Ciel brought a small, heeled shoe down on Sebastian's foot. “Down! On the floor!”

A look of surprise flashed across the butler’s face. But Ciel stomped on his toes again, so he did as he was told. “Like this, young master?” he asked after laying stomach up on the ground. 

Ciel answered by digging a heel into his chest. “I have a demon, an all-powerful being from the most vile depths of the underworld, lying before me, completely submissive. And they call me a child!” the young earl growled. He tried not to notice the demon lick his lips. “You failed at your duties today, butler. How could you waste my time on such vermin?”

Sebastian smiled calmly, and strand of hair falling away from his face. “The young lord has never had a problem dealing with vermin before. If I recall correctly, it’s what you specialize in.”

“These creatures did not deserve to meet with me,” Ciel continued, ignoring Sebastian’s comment and digging his foot into him further. “They showed absolutely no concerning qualities, besides being revolting gossipers. No redeeming qualities, either! They were nothing! They were clearly not a threat to Her Majesty, and yet you made me deal with their revolting comments, their ruining of my name to my face. You filthy, useless hellhound!”

There was an inhuman sound deep within Sebastian’s chest. His fangs and devil eyes remained as he gazed up at Ciel. His fingers twitched. 

“Did you do no research on them before you agreed to our meeting? Finny could've done a better job! They disgraced me! You allowed them to disgrace me!”

“But those are exactly the kind you wish to inflict your revenge on, are they not?” Sebastian said, his voice deep with desire. Ciel ignored him.

“They do did not deserve to be a part of Her Majesty’s affairs. I regret to inform her of the disastrous outcome of this meeting. You should be ashamed as the Phantomhive butler!” Ciel bellowed. 

“Yes, I am the Phantomhive butler. I am your butler, young master, devoted to you and only you.” Sebastian smirked, his starving eyes never leaving his master’s.

“Yes,” Ciel hesitated, his gaze flickering to the side. “And you should be ashamed.”

“I am yours, not Her Majesty’s. And as yours, I am to assist you in carrying out your revenge, correct? And those men were the perfect targets. They despised the Phantomhive Estate. Based on my research, they wanted to kill you. I gave you an opportunity to eliminate some of your enemies.”

Ciel stuttered, stomping his foot once more. “That does not matter! This was meant to be one of the queen’s issues!” 

Suddenly a gloved hand was pawing at his ankle. Ciel froze as the glove came off, and smooth, slender fingers started slithering up his calf.

“You're so delectable in this state, young master,” Sebastian hummed. 10 gloveless fingers traced their way up to Ciel’s knee. “Your fury, your pain, your loneliness- it must be absolutely delicious.”

Ciel found himself at a loss for words, his face embarrassingly flushed. He knew he wasn't a complete prude. Sebastian had touched him before- hell, he bathed him regularly- and he had definitely spoken about his desire to consume him on multiple occasions, but  _ this _ . This had the earl heating up from more than just anger. Maybe it was the way one of his feet was at his butler’s side, while the other was forcing him to the ground. Maybe it was the way Sebastian was looking  _ up _ and it him, and not down. Maybe it was the way his fingers were now creeping underneath his shorts. 

“What are you doing, Sebastian?” Ciel hissed, swatting at the butler’s hands. Just as he was about to take a step away, Sebastian latched on to the earl’s tiny, tender thigh and flung him forward, down on to his body. Ciel laid flat on top of him, his face shoved into the crook of his neck and his hands pressed against his chest. 

“Have you gone mad?!” the boy lifted his head up only to find Sebastian's face intimidatingly close. 

The butler leaned even closer, his smooth lips brushing against Ciel’s ear as he murmured, “Do you still want my comfort, young master?” 

“Did I not make myself clear before? I never once said I wanted your comfort!” Despite his words, his tiny hands remained dug into the fabric of Sebastian’s waistcoat. His entire body trembled. He let out a sweet, little whimper when the butler’s teeth bit into his earlobe. 

“Are you sure, my lord?” Sebastian started gently biting down his master’s neck, eliciting the most beautiful noises of pain. With each touch of his lips, Ciel’s grip tightened. His head fell back into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, who only bit down harder at the feeling of the boy’s shaky gasps along his skin. A hand pressed against the small of Ciel’s back, slipping it’s fingers underneath his coat and sliding them between his black shorts and his white undershirt. The butler started untucking the white fabric. 

Suddenly, Ciel’s hand was in Sebastian’s hair, yanking his head back and slamming it on to the ground. He repositioned himself so he was straddling the demon, glaring down at him once again. His normally porcelain face was bright red. Sebastian grinned at the sight. 

“What is it, sir?”

Ciel pulled at his hair in frustration. “Oh, don't act so innocent now.” He moved his hands to Sebastian’s chest, pausing before beginning to fumble with the buttons of his waistcoat. His frail, shaking fingers barely managed to unbutton the first one, biting his lip and huffing the whole time. Sebastian chuckled.

“Do you require assistance?” The butler wrapped his hand around Ciel’s wrists and tugged them away, but the earl was having none of it. He grabbed Sebastian by his own wrists and pinned them to the floor above his head. 

“Did I ask for assistance?” he growled, nose to nose with the smirking demon. He then quickly went back to his waistcoat, one hand confining Sebastian’s and one viciously pulling at buttons. 

“This is quite amusing, young master.”

“Shut it.”

“You realize you're no match for me, correct?”

“I said quiet!” He dug his fingernails into Sebastian’s wrists before sighing angrily, releasing his useless grip. “Do not mistake me for an idiot,” he muttered. “Now do as I say and remove your waistcoat.”

“I thought you did not desire my comfort?”

Ciel pounded a tiny fist into Sebastian’s chest. “Do as I say!” he said through clenched teeth. 

“Very well,” Sebastian mumbled. He deftly took care of each button, Ciel’s eyes never leaving his fingers. “Do you wish for me to take it off completely?”

“No that will do,” Ciel rushed out. “Now, tie.” The young earl instructed Sebastian to undo each article of clothing covering his upper body. When he was done and his chest finally revealed, Ciel just admired the view in front of him- a grown man, a demon- no, his butler, Sebastian exposed beneath him. He felt his cheeks heating up again. Sebastian’s hands were soon resting on his hips, and Ciel realized he despised the layers of clothing between his butler’s hands and his own skin. “Now do the same to me,” he ordered meekly. 

Sebastian wasted no time. Ciel was soon pressing their bare chests together, leaving bite marks along the demon’s neck, shoulders, and collar bones that healed way too quickly. Sebastian simply clawed his fingers through the boy’s blue-gray hair, his hands shaking from having to resist his urges- his urges to turn the tables and devour his young master. 

“Touch me,” Ciel whispered into his ear. Sebastian's pupils narrowed. “If I recall correctly, sin is what you specialize in.”

“Forgive me, my lord.” 

Before Ciel could comprehend what was happening, he was laying on his empty desk, papers neatly pushed to the side, and Sebastian was hovering over him, a toxic mix of lust and hunger in his eyes. The earl wrapped a hand around his butler’s jugular, or at least wrapped it as far as it would go. He dug his nails into his skin. “Control yourself,” he ordered. Sebastian just leaned down further, swiping his tongue up Ciel’s neck. The boy shook below him, his grip falling to the demon’s shoulder. “You’re disgusting.”

Sebastian said nothing. His hands found Ciel’s chest, and he ran them over his serene, untouched skin, down his abdomen, thumbs just peeking into his shorts before going back up again. His fingers brushed against his nipples. Ciel took a sharp intake of breath through his teeth. He grabbed at Sebastian’s hands, pushing them away. 

“Is this not what you wanted?” the butler asked, his voice polite, but his features anything but. Ciel squirmed below him, and Sebastian detected the discomfort in his shorts in an instant. With a chuckle, he move so his calves were on either side of the boy’s waist, rubbing against his small tent in the process. 

“Se-!” Ciel whined, immediately covering his mouth with his hands. He twisted his eyes shut as Sebastian started grinding into him.

“Is this not going the way you planned, young master?” Sebastian murmured, his lips ghosting over the earl’s. 

“You-” Ciel paused to bite into his knuckles as his butler gingerly licked his right nipple. “You bastard!” With all of his might, he tried to push Sebastian onto his back again. His slender arms, hands, legs, and feet, all shoving the towering form, but Sebastian was unmoving. The demon snickered, and Ciel could feel it deep in his chest. 

“My lord, I am quite aware of you and your power complex.” Sebastian pinched the boy’s cheeks with one hand and supported his back with the other, holding his entire upper body against him. He brought his face to meet his. “But I think this is one area where it would be best if I took the lead.”

Ciel froze, both eyes, marked and unmarked, open wide. He stared at his butler- iries searing, lips wet and fanged, hair casting devilish shadows- and each of his features burning with unquenchable desire. The heat in his gut pulled him forward. His forehead rested on Sebastian’s. His legs wrapped around his waist. “Fine,” he grumbled softly, his breath brushing Sebastian’s lips. 

Sebastian grinned wildly. “My lord,” he growled, resting Ciel back onto the desk and forcefully pressing their lips together. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the boy’s mouth, soaking up the delicious taste that was his master. Ciel let out a muffled cry, yanking at the hair on the back of Sebastian’s head. The butler pulled away, looking at the earl expectantly, but Ciel only panted. Sebastian watched his little throat move as he swallowed and couldn’t resist nibbling at it. Ciel gasped, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s torso and rolling his delicate hips into him. Embarrassment showed on his cheeks, and in the way he would only stare at the ceiling. Sebastian unlatched the fine thighs from around his waist and started trailing his lips down the front of his master, biting and sucking his nipples along the way. Ciel blocked out his sounds of pleasure with his hands.

“There is no need to hold back now, young master,” Sebastian hummed. He pulled Ciel’s hands away from his mouth and pinned them above his head. “You must find it more enjoyable from this end.” The earl glared, but made no attempts at escaping. Sebastian used his free hand to continue working at his nipples, bringing an intimate gasp out of the boy’s lips. “That’s it,” he crooned. He released his grip in order to move down to the young master’s growing problem. He nibbled at the skin just about his waistband, then pulled the front of his shorts down with his teeth. Ciel watched as the demon nuzzled into his crotch, licking and sucking through his undergarments. Not even the fist he had put back in his mouth could subdue the moan that burst out of him. He trembled as Sebastian completely freed his erection, bucking up into his hand the moment he laid a finger at him. “Control yourself, young master,” Sebastian mocked.

Ciel screwed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his own hair in frustration. “Don’t you dare use my words against me, you-” He lost his words in a shaky sigh as Sebastian ran a hand up his member. His voice was soon lost in a series of pants, moans, and whines as he was pumped by his own demon butler. Sebastian’s eyes raked over his young master’s flushed body, eyeing his open lips as if they were delicacies. Without moving his gaze, he took Ciel’s tiny cock into his mouth. Ciel let out his most pleasure-filled gasp yet. 

“ _ Sebastian _ ,” he whined, gently rocking his hips into the demon’s mouth. He whimpered at the scraping of fangs against the sensitive skin of his erection. 

Sebastian slowly slid his lips off of Ciel. “My lord,” he moaned, arousal clear in his voice. He kissed the earl down to his base, back up again, then returned him to his mouth.

Ciel moved frantically, bucking his hips erratically and scraping his nails on the table. He moved his hands into Sebastian’s hair, yanking with every swirl of the demon’s tongue, every jerk of his hips, every wave of pleasure. Much sooner than Sebastian was expecting, his master’s release began squirting into his mouth. He watched as he came, slender back arching and lower lip trembling as the name he had given him spilled out over and over and over. Ciel cursed as he cooled down. He untangled his fingers from the inky black hair and let his hands fall to his sides, his body coated in hot sweat. 

“I need a bath, Sebastian” he said, pretending there wasn’t pleasure still tickling his insides. Sebastian stared at him darkly, the lust within him not yet satisfied. However, he still situated their clothing and lifted the tiny earl into his arms. “And don’t forgot about killing those bastards.”

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes and a faint smirk.  _ Deliciously selfish brat _ , he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos/comments make me really happy (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> [main blog](http://sleeption.tumblr.com/) [anime blog](http://decemberseptember.tumblr.com/)  
> [writing blog](http://equinope.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
